Di Bawah Kuasa Ibu Mertua
by chounojou
Summary: Intinya, jangan backstreet.


Awalnya hanya karena tidak sengaja. Tidak sengaja, Kousetsu masuk ke ruangan itu saat Hasebe dan Souza ada di sana. Tidak sengaja, Hasebe dan Souza sedang dalam posisi yang tidak untuk semua umur. Posisi apa itu?

Ih, pikirannya... Cuma _kabedon_ , kok, _kabedon_.

Nah, tidak sengaja juga, bibir Hasebe posisinya dekat sekali dengan leher Souza. Dekat sekali, sampai kelihatannya seperti Hasebe memang sengaja menempelkannya, tapi itu tidak sengaja kan ya?

"Tidak usah bohong yang macam-macam, aku paham kok," kata Kousetsu, datar, tidak ada nadanya sama sekali. Tapi setelah itu, Kousetsu menutup pintu dengan keras, sampai suaranya kencang sekali. 'DAR' begitu.

Baik Hasebe maupun Souza, dua-duanya sama-sama kaget. Souza tidak mengejar kakaknya seperti di sinetron-sinetron, Hasebe tidak tahu harus apa. Mereka saling berpandangan. Mendadak _mood_ yang enaena tadi hilang. Begitu mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi, baru mereka berlari keluar.

Sekali lagi, pintu dibuka dengan kasar sampai suaranya keras sekali. 'DUAR' begitu, diikuti teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil nama Kousetsu. Kousetsu cuek. Dia tidak menoleh sama sekali. _Fabulous_ sekali, Kousetsu terlihat seperti lakon film _action_ yang tidak menengok ke belakang padahal di belakang ada ledakan besar. Jangan lupa _slow motion_. Penting itu.

Mati.

Tidak tahu kenapa, pokoknya si pemotong lemari itu merasa mati.

 **Di Bawah Kuasa Ibu Mertua**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **DMM/Nitro+**

Warning

 **We see fourth wall, we break 'em. Curhat intensifies.**

 **Saniwa itu nama saniwa di sini— #malesmikir**

Titah _Aruji-sama_ adalah mutlak. Biasanya, hukum itulah yang berlaku. Hachisuka disuruh berladang bersama dengan Nagasone? Hachisuka tidak berani protes. Nagasone disuruh mengurus kuda bersama dengan Mutsunokami? Nagasone menerimanya meski dengan berat hati. Urashima diutus _sparring_ melawan Midare? Urashima tidak bisa menolak meski hati teriris. Iwatooshi harus mengurus kuda bersama Yamabushi?

Tidak, tidak. Saniwa masih membutuhkan telinganya.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Saat Saniwa galak mereka mengutus Kousetsu dan Hasebe untuk mengurus kuda, jawaban yang datang ternyata tak disangka-sangka.

"Maaf, _Aruji-sama_ , aku tidak bisa." Tegas. Sang _Aruji-sama_ saja kaget. Tidak biasanya Kousetsu menolak perintah begitu.

"Kenapa?"

"Alasan pribadi," jawab Kousetsu. Saniwa bingung. Alasan pribadi? Apa? Tidak perlu dijawab. Saniwa ini kemampuan pengumpulan informasinya tidak kalah dengan FBI. Hasil dari terbiasa _stalking_ gebetan dulu, ceritanya.

Dalam keadaan biasa, Hasebe bisa saja langsung menegur Kousetsu. "Berani kamu menentang _Aruji-sama_?!" begitu kira-kira. Sayangnya, ini bukan keadaan biasa.

"Alasan apa itu? Tidak profesional sekali. Padahal biasanya kau tidak masalah mengurus kuda. Kenapa kau mendadak tidak mau? _Moody_ sekali, memangnya kamu gadis SMA?" Saniwa mengomel panjang lebar, tapi sambil memikirkan siapa yang bisa menggantikan Kousetsu. Saniwa _tsundere._

"Kenapa? Karena kamu tidak suka dengan Hasebe?"

Jleb.

"Eh? Aku benar ya?" Saniwa memutar otak. Memangnya ada apa? Seingatnya, sebelum ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka memang tidak akrab, tapi tidak benci satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Kousetsu (ya, Kousetsu yang itu, yang 'aku cinta kedamaian' itu) jadi benci seseorang sampai tidak mau mengurus _internal affair_ bersama begini, Saniwa jadi penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hasebe yang sedari tadi ada di sana mendadak _salting_. Pasalnya, dia tahu betul alasannya kenapa. Memang tidak separah Ichigo, tapi Kousetsu ini mengidap _brocon_ yang lumayan berat tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Hasebe tajam. Tajam sekali. Lebih tajam dari silet.

Yah, Saniwa yang jenius luar biasa ini tidak butuh jawaban. 'Nanti juga aku tahu sendiri kenapa alasannya,' pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, Sayo, kau saja, ya?"

Hasebe migrain. Pada akhirnya dia harus bersama Samonji juga. Sayo kira-kira tahu kejadian kemarin tidak ya? Ah, tapi Sayo tahu pun tidak apa-apa kali ya? Sayo kan unyu, jadi tidak apa-apa kali ya?

Hasebe harap-harap cemas. Diliriknya Sayo dengan senyum sok akrab. Sayo, sadar diri dlihati begitu, balas menatap Hasebe. Tatapannya datar, tajam-tajam juga, tapi Sayo kan memang ekspresinya begitu. Mereka saling menatap sejenak, sampai akhirnya Sayo memalingkan wajah dengan cuek.

"Cih." Keras sekali loh, Sayo. Cuma 'cih' begitu tapi keras sekali, loh. Ya, cuma 'cih'. Bukannya 'Sama dia? Ih _males_ ' atau apa. Cuma 'cih', tapi sukses membuat Hasebe merasa pedih sekali.

"Ah, aku sendirian juga tidak apa-apa kok, _Aruji-sama_..." kata Hasebe akhirnya. Tidak kuat, mas. Hayati lelah.

"Jangan begitu. Ini mengurus kuda, loh. Ah, Hachisuka, tolong ya," Saniwa akhirnya mengalah. Kebetulan Hachisuka lewat, jadi ya sudahlah dia saja. Dalam hati dia heran, sebenarnya ada apa sih sampai para pedang Samonji _sensian_ begini?

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dari tadi Souza mana?"

Hasebe jantungan. Kousetsu dan Sayo menatap Hasebe kompak. Tajam dan tajam, mungkin tatapan dua manusia jelmaan pedang itu bisa memotong Hasebe sampai jadi seukuran _tantou_.

"Uh, ya sudahlah. Kalian, sana urus kuda dulu." Saniwa peka. Dia bisa merasakan hawa tidak bersahabat yang begitu pekat. "Hachisuka, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Titah _Aruji-sama_ adalah mutlak. Dalam sejarah, sejak Saniwa datang, yang berani menolak permintaan Saniwa baru Kousetsu dan Sayo. Saniwa memang agak pilih kasih kalau dengan Samonji bersaudara. Yah, namanya juga 'anak emas'.

 **000**

"Oh, jadi itu ceritanya," adalah respon Hachisuka setelah (terpaksa) mendengar curhatan Hasebe. "Gawat, tuh. Jangan sampai _Aruji-sama_ tahu."

Gerakan Hasebe terhenti. Kuda yang disikatinya meringkik protes, tapi Hasebe tidak menyadarinya. Apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hachisuka lebih menggetarkan hatinya. "Kenapa memangnya kalau _Aruji-sama_ tahu?" tanyanya. Ya, dia mungkin bisa bertahan ditatap dengan sinis oleh Kousetsu dan Sayo, tapi kalau sampai _Aruji-sama_ ikut-ikutan, bisa gawat. Hati Hasebe bisa benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Aruji-sama_ kan memang sayang sekali dengan keluarga Samonji," kata Hachisuka ringan. Sebagai pedang yang sudah Saniwa pilih sebagai _starter_ , dia pasti mengenal Saniwa lebih dari pedang lain.

Jujur saja, Hasebe juga sudah tahu hal itu. Samonji bersaudara memang pedang kesayangan Saniwa, itu rahasia umum. Karena urusannya sudah berkaitan dengan Saniwa, Hasebe jadi merasa beban di pundaknya bertambah berat. Kira-kira dua ton, deh.

" _Aruji-sama_ juga bukan _fujoshi_."

Bertambah satu ton.

"Dia tidak akan terima kalau ada pedang Samonji yang terlibat sesuatu yang NSFW."

Bertambah lagi dua ton.

( _Padahal sortie kan juga berpotensi NSFW._ )

"Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, _Aruji-sama_ juga pernah cerita padaku. Dia sebal padamu, katanya."

"EH? Kenapa?!" Hasebe setengah berteriak.

"Setiap kali dapat _timer_ 2:30, yang keluar selalu kau, padahal dia mengharapkan Ishikirimaru."

Bertambah lagi tiga ton.

"Lalu—"

"Sudah, jangan ditambah lagi!" Hasebe berkata panik. Sudah cukup beban yang ia tanggung ini. Hatinya lelah.

"Maaf, tapi ya _Aruji-sama_ itu orangnya begitu," Hachisuka menutup sesi pembicaraan. Ya, setelah itu Hasebe memang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hasebe sakit kepala. Hasebe lelah. Hasebe mencoba kuat. _Pray for_ Hasebe 2015. Satu _like_ sama dengan satu doa. _Author_ mulai garing.

"Jangan cerita-cerita ke _Aruji-sama_ , loh." Bukan mau mengancam, tapi apa daya yang keluar malah seperti itu. Untungnya, Hachisuka pengertian. Dia mengiyakan dengan sukarela.

Tapi kok Hasebe masih merasa tidak tenang.

 **000**

Saniwa duduk rapi. Badannya tegap, wajahnya tegas. Biar lebih tegang lagi, yang membawakan teh adalah Honebami yang ekspresinya datar. Dengan semua kedataran yang ada, Hasebe jadi _nervous_. Dia duduk dengan postur yang tak kalah tegap, siap menerima ceramah apapun dari sang _Aruji-sama_ tercinta.

"Heshikiri Hasebe." Saniwa memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Di kamus anak-anak manapun, ketika orang tua mereka sudah memanggil dengan nama lengkap, apalagi ditambah dengan nada yang meninggi, itu pasti bukan tanda yang menyenangkan.

"Ya, _Aruji-sama_."

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tidak spesifik, tapi Hasebe tahu yang Saniwa maksudkan adalah hubungannya dengan Souza.

"Sejak kami mendapat wujud manusia," jawab Hasebe jujur. Saniwa mengangguk-angguk. Dia menghela napas, lalu memandang jauh keluar jendela. Pandangannya menerawang, entah menerawang apa. Mungkin masa depan _project_ yang _deadline_ nya tanggal 11 Januari esok.

"Maaf," Hasebe, yang telah bersiap diri, mengira dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan atau dikembalikan ke wujud pedang, tidak mengantisipasi kata Saniwa barusan.

"Maaf...?" ulang Hasebe, memastikan pendengarannya.

"Maaf... karena aku hanya bisa mengubah kalian jadi laki-laki saja!" Dan Saniwa mulai menangis. Hasebe juga jadi bingung. Otaknya sedang berusaha memahami adegan di depannya barusan. 'Saniwa minta maaf', 'Saniwa menangis', 'Saniwa hanya bisa mengubahku jadi laki-laki'. Hasebe tahu itu kuncinya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyatukannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha! Sungguh! Aku sudah berusaha menciptakan perempuan! Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, aku SERING mencoba membuat perempuan! Tapi saat aku mempraktekkannya, hasilnya malah jadi seperti..." jeda sejenak, Saniwa melirik Honebami yang sedari tadi diam saja. Untungnya Hasebe cepat tanggap. Hasebe mengangguk. Kini dia paham kenapa beberapa pedang memiliki wajah cantik yang ambigu.

"Setelah itu, aku berusaha lagi. Dengan lebih keras, dengan konsentrasi lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Saat aku mengira aku sukses, ternyata hasilnya adalah... adalah..." Saniwa semakin terisak. Kata-katanya semakin tidak jelas karena diucapkan sambil menangis, tapi Hasebe tahu arah pembicaraannya. Hasebe bisa menebak.

"...Midare, ya?"

"Uh... um, bukan."

"...Jiroutachi?"

Sunyi terdengar. Saniwa menatap Hasebe nanar, sebelum akhirnya air matanya menetes lagi, deras sekali. Kini Saniwa menangis dengan semakin keras. Honebami menatap Hasebe. Tatapannya masih datar, tapi entah kenapa Hasebe merasa terintimidasi, seakan Honebami berkata "Ih, membuat perempuan menangis. _Jomblo_ seumur hidup, loh."

Butuh waktu kira-kira setengah jam untuk menenangkan Saniwa dari rasa bersalahnya. Selama setengah jam itu juga, Hasebe harus mendengarkan celotehan Saniwa yang merasa rendah diri. Berbagai kata keluar dari mulut Saniwa.

"Aku tidak pantas jadi manusia! Aku mau jadi nyamuk saja!"

"Aku mau jadi _bubble_ di minuman-minuman anak gaul saja!"

"Maaf karena aku hanya bisa membuat laki-laki saja!"

"Maaf karena aku hanya bisa membuat _game_ horor saja!"

"Gakupo, aku cinta kau! Pedang _starter_ ku saja mirip kamu, loh!"

Pokoknya, banyak lah yang Saniwa katakan. Beberapa hal tidak bisa Hasebe mengerti, tapi Hasebe tetap menemani sang _Aruji-sama_. Hitung-hitung cari perhatian, siapa tahu setelah ini dia disahkan untuk menjalani hubungan dengan Souza.

Hasebe oportunis.

Pintu tergeser, menampakkan figur Sayo yang kecil dan Saniwa cintai. Sayangnya, wajah unyu Sayo langsung berubah setelah melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan. _Aruji-sama_ menangis, Hasebe ada di sana.

" _Aruji-sama_ ," kata Sayo, auranya mengatakan dia sedang _shinken hissatsu_ padahal dia tidak terluka sama sekali. "Katakan saja kalau _Aruji-sama_ ingin aku **membunuh** seseorang." Bahkan wajahnya saja menampakkan wajah _shinken hissatsu_.

"SAYOOOOOO!" _Sasuga_ kekuatan cinta. Begitu melihat Sayo, Saniwa langsung pulih. Diterjangnya Sayo, dipeluk-peluk, dicubit-cubit pipi Sayo. Rasa rendah dirinya hilang, rasa bersalahnya sirna. Kini dia memuji-muji dirinya sendiri karena bisa menciptakan wujud manusia seunyu Sayo. Semua karena cinta.

" _Aruji-sama_... sudah tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Sayo, pipinya memerah, entah karena malu atau karena dicubit Saniwa terus menerus. Anggap saja karena malu, ya?

"Iya, Sayo, sudah tidak apa-apa~!"

"Uh... kalau begitu, _Aruji-sama_ , bagaimana dengan percakapan kita yang tadi?" tanya Hasebe, menanyakan nasib "wawancara dengan calon mertua"nya yang tertunda.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hasebe," Saniwa berkata dengan nada yang ceria, "aku hanya senang karena aku sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku. Masalah di citadel ini, aku harus mengetahui semuanya. Kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa ada masalah, aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya. Kalau aku tidak bisa memperbaiki masalah yang terjadi di sekitarku, bagaimana bisa aku jadi pemimpin yang baik?" Saniwa mendadak bijak."Makanya, lain kali, katakan saja kalau ada apa-apa, ya?"

Hasebe terkesima. Dia terdiam, lama, sebelum akhirnya dia membungkuk. Merasa belum cukup, dia _dogeza_.

"MAAFKAN SAYA, _ARUJI-SAMA_!"

"E-eh?"

"SAYA TIDAK PANTAS DIMAAFKAN! SAYA SUDAH MENGIRA _ARUJI-SAMA_ ORANG YANG BERPIKIRAN SEMPIT! SAYA PENGECUT YANG TIDAK BERANI MEMBICARAKAN HAL INI DENGAN _ARUJI-SAMA_ KARENA SAYA MENGIRA _ARUJI-SAMA_ ORANG YANG TIDAK BIJAK! SAYA PANTAS DIHUKUM!"

"Uh... Hasebe, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa ko—"

"TIDAK, INI APA-APA! SAYA TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP! PATAHKAN SAYA! KIRIM SAYA MELAWAN _KEBISHII_ SEORANG DIRI! HUKUM SA—"

"HASEBE SUDAHLAH!" Saniwa mulai gerah. Menghadapi orang ngotot seperti Hasebe ini memang membuat lelah hati, ya. Sekarang dia jadi agak mengerti perasaan Saitama. Siapa Saitama? Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan. Saniwa cuma curhat.

"Sudahlah. Kembalilah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar semuanya dari mulutmu sendiri. Sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya, jadi aku sudah tenang."

" _Aruji-sama_...!"

"Lagipula, ini salahku juga karena tidak bisa membuat wujud perempuan."

" _Aruji-sama_!"

"Tapi ingat, kau masih harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Kousetsu dan Sayo, loh," kata Saniwa, masih sambil memeluk-meluk Sayo. Sayo yang disebut-sebut namanya, langsung mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau soal itu, kau harus selesaikan sendiri."

"Baiklah, _Aruji-sama_!" Hasebe kembali bertekad. Dia dipenuhi dengan _**DETERMINATION**_! Dia pamit, dengan dipenuhi niat dan kesungguhan, dia langsung mencari Kousetsu untuk menyelesaikan perkara. Padahal, Hasebe tidak tahu. Dia tidak akan menemukan Kousetsu untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa? Karena Kousetsu sudah duluan dipanggil Saniwa. Meskipun Saniwa bilang Hasebe harus menyelesaikannya sendiri, tapi Saniwa masih memanggil Kousetsu untuk membicarakan hal yang sama.

Sudah dibilang, Saniwa _tsundere_.

 **000**

Memang Hasebe sudah bertekad ingin menyelesaikan segala urusan, tapi tak begini. Hasebe lelah. Kali ini, giliran Kousetsu yang duduk di hadapannya. Ada Sayo juga, tapi—tanpa bermaksud meremehkan—Hasebe lebih takut pada Kousetsu. Hasebe _de javu_. Melihat Kousetsu yang duduknya tegap, wajahnya serius setengah mati begitu, dia jadi teringat "wawancara calon mertua"nya dengan Saniwa barusan. Pembicaraan dengan Saniwa memang berjalan lancar, tapi belum tentu yang ini akan sama.

"Heshikiri Hasebe," lagi, Hasebe dipanggil dengan nama lengkap. Hasebe pening, tapi dia berusaha tenang.

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

Lagi, Hasebe terhenyak. Hasebe selalu siap diserang secara verbal seperti apapun, jadi dia tidak mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk kata "maaf".

"Maaf, aku bertingkah berlebihan. Aku tahu Souza punya kehidupannya sendiri. Aku hanya marah karena aku tidak mengetahuinya, terlebih lagi, aku mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti itu."

Hasebe mengangguk-angguk. Kalau dia ingat hal yang membuatnya jadi ketahuan, dia jadi malu sendiri. Hasebe jadi membayangkan, kalau dia ada di posisi Kousetsu, mungkin dia akan sedikit merasa kesal juga. Hasebe jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah tidak peka.

"Ah, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Hasebe, merasa perlu mengutarakan hal seperti itu. Kousetsu membungkukkan badannya, lalu mulai mengajak Hasebe bercakap-cakap mengenai banyak hal.

"Sudah selesai, kah?" Saniwa memasuki ruangan, langsung sumringah begitu melihat Kousetsu dan Hasebe sudah berbincang tanpa aura tidak bersahabat yang biasanya.

"Sama, _project_ ku juga sudah selesai dengan baik. Dapat A pula," kata Saniwa, curhat lagi tentang _project_ nya. Kousetsu dan Hasebe tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi mereka masih tetap memberi Saniwa ucapan selamat.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, dari mana _Aruji-sama_ mengetahui apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hasebe, penasaran. Jujur saja, dia kaget saat tiba-tiba Saniwa memanggilnya. Saniwa tersenyum misterius, hampir sebelas-duabelas dengan senyum Monalisa.

Garing, ya? Maaf.

"Intel," katanya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan masalah pun selesai begitu saja. Antiklimaks, bukan?

 **END**

Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian semua membaca fic tak tentu arah ini. Saya cuma pusing, butuh pengalihan dari project yang menjerat—

Kalau kalian penasaran, dan mungkin ada yang sudah menebak juga, intel yang Saniwa maksud adalah Hachisuka. Hachisuka my trusted ally QwQ


End file.
